La légende du dragon d'or partie 1
by Nakuru Akisawa
Summary: Chapitre 14:Le combat final !Qui vas gagne? Bulma ou Ganondof? BulmaVégéta et un peu de GokuChichi dans les dernier chapitreR and R COMPLET
1. Prologue

C'est ma première fanfic j'espère que vous allé aimez ça . Bonne lecture!

Nakuru

_Voilà maintenant 100ans, sur une__ planète nommé_** Némésis **_une princesse déesse qu'on appelais_** Dragon D'or**, _mais son nom véritable étais_** Bulma. **_Cette princesse étais très belle, elle avait de beau cheveux couleur or avec de mèche bleu, ses yeux étais mi-or mi-bleu, elle portait souvent une magnifique robe or ou bleu mais comme habit d'entraînement elle portait une armure bleu et or et elle avait toujours dans son coup son collier qui représentais un dragon or au yeux bleu. La princesse était aussi très intelligente et surtout très forte physiquement. Sur sa planète régnais la paix et l'harmonie et elle était très heureuse. Elle étais__fiancée au prince_** Seiya** _avec qui elle vivait un__amour passionner. Mais un jour une catastrophe arriva sur la planète elle avais un nom _**: Ganondof.** **Il **_ruina la paix et rendis tout le peuple sous son contrôle, seul la princesse y échappa. Mais elle dut se battre contre son peuple pour gardé la vie, jusqu'au jour ou Seiya décida de l'attaquer ne voulant pas ce battre contre lui elle se fit tuer. La légende dit que l'esprit de la princesse se serait réincarner dans le corps d'une personne vivant sur une belle planète appeler : _**Terre**

Bientôt le 1 chapitre (s'il-vous-plait Review)


	2. La découverte du collier

_bon ben voilà le premier chapitre ya po beaucoups d'action mais ça va venir . _

Nous sommes à la Capsule Corp. Végéta étais dans la salle d' entraînement avec Goku, Trunk et Goten étais partie en ville, Bra et Pan jouaient dehors et Bulma étais dans son laboratoire .

Bulma : j'espère que sa va marcher ! J' ai hâte que les autres voient ça !!

Elle essayait de construire un machine à remonte le temps mais ce n' étais pas facile.

Bulma : bon je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui !

Elle rangea c'est chose et sortir de son laboratoire

Bulma : qu'est que je peut faire avant de préparer le souper ?

Elle décida de faire du ménage. Elle fit la cuisine , le salon, les chambres tous y passa, il ne restait que le grenier, qui n'avais pas été nettoyer depuis longtemps.

Bulma monta lentement et arriver en haut elle fut décourager. C'étais tellement en bordel que ça lui prendrai des heures pour tout ranger. Elle commença donc a ranger les boîtes, épousseter et passer le balais. En levant une boîte un petit objet tomba, il s'agissait d'un collier en forme de dragon en or avec deux pierre précieuse bleu comme yeux, bulma se pencha pour le ramasser mais aussitôt qu'elle y toucha elle s'évanouit.

_voila ce le 1 chapitre . jespère que vous avez aimer ça !!! Bientôt le 2 chapitre_

_s-v-p Review _

_Nakuru_

Dans le 2ème chapitre!!

_Végéta: Bulma ! Bulma tu m'entend! _

_Végéta s'inquiéta. Que lui était t'il arriver???_

__****


	3. d'étrange rêve!

_Ça continue avec le 2ème chapitre ._

Bulma ce réveilla en tout cas elle croyait être réveiller car elle ne savais pas ou elle était .

Bulma : Aie ma tête !!! Ou est que je suis ? Tout ce dont je me souvient ces que j'étais dans mon grenier et que je faisais du ménage.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut surprise de voir ou elle se trouvait. Elle était dans un château et elle entendais des rires, elle décida donc d'aller voir qu'est que c'était. Arriver la bas elle vis une jeune fille au cheveux long or avec des mèche bleu de dos qui riait avec un beau jeune homme au cheveux long noir attaché en tresse. Elle n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi de ce soit quelle s'évanouit de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps à la Capsule Corp.

Végéta et Goku avaient fini leurs entraînement et étaient sorti de la salle de gravité en pensant que Bulma avait préparé le souper .Mais il furent surpris de ne trouver personne dans la cuisine. Ils alaires donc voir dehors mais ils n'y avait que les deux petite fille qui jouaient . Végéta commença à s'inquiéter parce que si Bulma serait sortie elle leurs auraient au moins laisser un mot .Il pensant soudainement que peut-être que Bulma serait encore dans sont laboratoire mais quand il arriva il n'y avait personne . il décida donc de regarde partout, il demanda a Goku de l'aider . Ils regardère partout, il ne restait que le grenier. Végéta monta les marche et que ne fus pas ça surprise de trouver Bulma par terre inconsciente. Inquiet Végéta se précipita sur elle !

Végéta : Bulma ,bulma ! Bulma tu m'entend ?

Pas de réponse . Végéta s'inquiéta . Que lui étais t-il arriver ?Il pris bulma dans ses bras et décida d'aller la mettre au lit.

Quelque heures plus tard Bulma se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable.

Bulma : ( en pensant) que m'est il arriver ?Et pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête ?

Elle essaya de se levé sens succès . Elle était trop étourdit pour faire quelque chose. Elle se recoucha et s'endormie. Plus tard ( vers 0 :30 ) Végéta alla se couché et vis que Bulma avait l'air bien, Mais il était toujours inquiet pour elle.

Bulma , elle rêvait , mais son rêve était bizarre .

Dans le rêve de Bulma !

Elle voit une silhouette . Mais elle ne sait pas qui s'est . Cette silhouette répète sans cesse les trois même mots : Naoko Miono Tharos ! Mais elle n'y comprenait rien .Qu'est que ça voulais dire? Bulma ignorait la réponse et ça la rendais nerveuse . Elle sentait que ces trois mots ne voulaient rien dire de bon .

**_Bulma se réveilla en sursaute . Que se passait il ? Son rêve lui faisait peur et elle ne savais pas pourquoi. Elle se tourna et vis que Végéta dormait à côte d'elle . Elle regarda son réveille et vis qu'il n'était que 2 :00 du matin ,elle essaya donc de se rendormir …. Sens succès. Elle se leva donc et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café avant d'aller dans son laboratoire. Mais elle n' était pas capable de travailler. Elle ce pris la tête entre les mains. _**_Que ce passait t'il avec elle ???_

_un 2ème chapitre de fini . dans le prochain chapitre ça commence a bouger _

Nakuru (review)


	4. Les ennuies commences

_**bonben voila le chapitre 3. Il va L' action commence enfin** _

Végéta se réveilla . Il se tourna pour voir si bulma dormait encore , mais il fut surpris de ne voir personne . Il s'habilla donc et alla voir dans la cuisine. Elle était là préparant le déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passer la veille . Il s 'approcha doucement et l'enlaça . Bulma sursauta surprise de cette marque d'affection venant de Végéta , mais elle n'avait pas à ce plaindre au contraire elle étais contente . Trunk et Bra arriverre dans la cuisine et Végéta se décolla de Bulma . Ils mangèrent et chacun partie de leur côté .

_**Quelque part sur terre !**_

Un vaisseaux s'écrasa et une dizaine de personne en sortie .

1ère personne : Séparez vous et retrouver moi là .

2ème personne : On va la retrouver Seiya et nous la tuerons.

Seiya : Tu a raison Yaten tu as raison !

_**Capsule Corp!**_

Bulma était toujours dans son laboratoire quand tout à coup elle eu un frisson comme si quelque chose alla se passer.

Goku , Végéta , Trunk , Goten et Gohan se retrouva à là Capsule Corp. Car ils avaient sentie des auras s'approcher ! Bulma sortie de son laboratoire a ce moment l

Végéta : Bulma retourne dans ton laboratoire ça risque de devenir dangereux.

Bulma se précipita donc dans son laboratoire , mais avant quelle put y entre une dizaine de personne entera dans la capsule corp et le combat commença . Bulma essaya de regagner son lab. mais elle ne pouvait pas y entre car son fils se battait juste devant la porte .

La z' team étaient en mauvaise posture les personnes contre qui ils se battaient étaient plus forts que eux. En quelle que coups ils était tous K.O.

Bulma étais surprise de voir que son mari et les autre s'étaient faite battrait et elle était inquiète de savoir ce qui allait se passer . À son grand étonnement et a celui de tout la z' team ils ne les tua pas . Non! Ils se tourna vers Bulma et une des personne présente avança vers elle . Rendue proche d'elle la personne lui parla

Seiya : Ça fait des années qu'on te cherche Dragon d'or maintenant il est l'heure de mourir

Bulma se figea

Bulma : Quoi ? Mais qui êtes vous et pourquoi m' appeler vous dragon d'or ?

Sent répondre à sa question il lui envoya un grand coups dans le ventre

Bulma tomba à genoux . Elle avait mal !

Une colère noir s'empara de Végéta . Qui osait toucher a sa femme ! Il essaya de se lever pour le tuer mais il ne fut pas capable . Il voyait Bulma se faire tuer devant ses yeux mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter .

Bulma quand à elle soufrait beaucoup son agresseur la martelais à coups de poing et de pied . Pourquoi ne la tuait- il pas? Elle souffrirait beaucoup moins ! Mais non il continuait à la frapper de plus en plus fort ! quelle que chose se passa en bulma , elle se mit en colère et d'un coup une puissante aura se dégageait d'elle . Bulma frappa son agresseur qui fut propulser loin.

Bulma ouvrit les yeux grand comment j'ai fais ça moi Le reste de la z' team étaient surpris eux aussi.

Seiya se releva et dit a Yaten et Taiki qu'ils étaient temps de partir. Seiya était en colère.

Seiya (pence) : Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant . Tu vas voir Dragon D'or je vais m'entraîner et je vais te battre ces une promesse.

_**Capsule corp.**_

Goku : Bulma passe moi les zenzus stp

Bulma : ok ils sont ou ????

Goku : là . il pointa du doigt un petit sac

Après que tout le monde fut guéri Végéta s'approcha de bulma .

Végéta : Comment à tu fais ça ?

Bulma : J'en est aucune idée , mais cela doit avoir rapport avec ce Dragon D'or !

Gohan : Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut répondre à ça !

_**Jespere que vous avez aime ca! Si vous voulez savoir de ki Gohan parle ben lisez la suite dans le chapitre 4 . Tout s'expliquer dans ce chapitre ( que j'ai meme pas commencer pc jai pu d'inspiration . Un peu d'aide ne serai pas de refus LoL) **_

_**Pis pour repondre a ta review**_

_**Maricool**_

_**Je sais que je dit souvent bleu et or je vais faire de mon mieux pour pas trops le repeter** lol_

_Nakuru_


	5. La légende

Gohan :Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut répondre a ça !

Les autre : Qui ?

Gohan : Maître Kaïoshin !

Bulma : C'est qui lui ?

Gohan : Tu connais Kaïo ?

Bulma : Oui !

Gohan : Au dessus de lui il y a le grand Kaïo et après il y a le maître Kaïoshin .

Bulma : ah bon. Mais ou peut-on le trouver ?

Gohan : Ça planète est dans une dimension différente de la notre , mais mon père peut y all !

Bulma : Il faut y allé . (à goku) Tu veut bien nous téléporter là bas ?

Goku : D'accord ! Qui viens ?

Gohan : Ben toi moi et Bulma

Végéta : Si bulma y va j'y vais aussi . (en pensant) Et puis avec ce pervers de vieux papy j'aime mieux être l !

Goku : Tenez -vous à moi !

Et c'est comme ça que goku ,gohan ,végéta et bulma se téléporta sur la planète du kaïoshin.

Arrivé là bas ils virent le vieux maître kaïoshin sur un rocher en train de pêcher pendant que shibito méditais

Goku : Salut

Le vieux kaioshin qui étai en train de pêché tomba dans l'eau tandis que Shibito alla voir Goku et les autres.

Shibito : Salut goku ! Qu'est vous faite ici?

Le vieux kaioshin qui étai sorti de l'eau arriva

Goku : Salut Papy!

Vieux kaio : Papy est un peu de respect ….

Il s'arrêta au beau milieux de ça phrase quand il vit Bulma !

Vieux : Bonjour beauté tu me laisse te tripoter les seins

Bulma vit rouge

Bulma : Espèce de vieux pervers !

Végéta qui n'avais pas dit un mots donna un coups au vieux kaio en disant

Végéta : Si vous la toucher vous être mort

Le vieux kaio murmura des insulte et parti loin de Végéta !

Gohan : je ne voudrai pas vous déranger mais nous avons des chose a demander au Kaioshin !

Bulma : Oui c'est vrai ! ( s'adressent au kaioshin) Avez- vous déjà entendu parler d'une fille s'appellent Dragon D'or ?

À ce noms le vieux kaioshin sa raidis

Vieux kaio : vous avez dit Dragon D'or !

Goku : Vous la connaissez ?

Vieux kaio : Oui ! En fait je connais une légende sur elle

Bulma : Pouvez- vous nous la dire S'il vous plait ?

Vieux kaio : D'accord ma belle ! (il évita le coups de végéta) bon voilà comment ça comment …

Voilà maintenant 100 ans un belle princesse qui était aussi un déesse régnait sur la planète Némésis . Son surnom étai Dragon d'or mais son véritable prénom était Bulma. Le peuple de Némésis l'adorait car elle était le pureté elle même , son cœur était aussi pur qu'un diamant elle était très belle , douce et intelligente. Cette princesse étai fiancé au prince Seiya du venait de la planète Atem . Ils vivaient le parfait amour et ils allaient bientôt ce marier . Mais un jour une catastrophe arriva sur la planète , un démon nommé Ganondof . Emmenant avec lui la mort et la souffrance . Un jour il jeta un sort pour que toute la planète sois sous son control , seul la princesse réussi a sans échapper mais a quelle prix ? Celui d'être seul et de devoir se cacher pour survivre . Un sombre jour la princesse décida d'attaquer le démon mais fut stopper par Seiya . Ne voulant combattre la personne quelle aimait la princesse fut tuer par celui-ci, mais avant de mourir elle jeta un sort a Seiya pour que ses sentiment revienne peu à peu fâcher Seiya jura de la tuer quand elle ce réincarnera . La légende dit que la princesse allait ce réincarné sur votre planète pour pouvoir détruire le démon et sauver ça planète .

Vieux kaio : Voilà la légende , mais pourquoi vouliez vous savoir cela ?

Bulma : Un garçon nommé Seiya est venu et a essayé de me tuer et ma appeler Dragon d'or

Vieux kaio : Tu lui ressemble énormément . Peut-être est tu sa réincarnation.

Bulma : Peut-être ! En passant il y a deux jour j'ai trouver ce collier savez-vous s'il lui appartenais ?

Bulma lui montra le collier

Vieux kaio : oui selon la légende ce collier lui appartenait elle ne sen séparai jamais d' ou son surnom Dragon d'or

Goku : Ce peut t'il que bulma soit en danger

Vieux kaio : Oui ! Vous allez devoir la protéger jusqu'a ce quelle control ses pouvoir car elle est en grand danger !


	6. Allié ou Ennemi?

_Et oui aprés quelque temps d'absence me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre . Je vais essayer d'en publier le plus souvent possible ( au moins 1 par 2 semaine) mais je vous garantie rien ! en tk bonne lecture_

_Nakuru_

_Réponse au review_

badbadmary_La voila et dsl si cela a été long _

Bulma _: Merci ! je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et pour les fautes ben je vais faire de mon mieux!_

pas de nom: _C'est gentil . Et je peux te promet que je vais pas laché!_

xx-lovelgirl-xx:_ je sais que je suis pas la meilleure auteur mais je vais continuer a faire de mon mieux et je vais faire bc d'effort en français !_

la damnee:_ Merci! Et pour te dire j'en ai commencé un autre ça s'appelle **Le retour du chaos** . _

Mariecool: _Je suis contente que tu aimes cela et pour te dire le meilleure reste a venir_

Chapitre 5 : Allié ou Ennemi?

Bulma était toujours sous le choc . D'après le vieux pervers elle était en danger , elle pensa encore à ce qu'il avait dit :

Goku : Ce peut t'il que Bulma soit en danger

Vieux Kaio : oui et vous allez devoir la protéger , jusqu'à ce qu'elle contrôle ses pouvoirs .

Bulma soupira et se tourna vers Végéta . Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient revenu, mais on pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il était inquiet pour la vie de sa femme.

Bul : Végéta tu vas bien ?

En entendant son nom Végéta sortie de ses pensés.

Vég : Hein…. Oui !

Bul : Es-tu sur ? Tu m 'as l'air pensif !

Veg : Je vais bien. Bon si tu me cherche je suis dans la salle de gravité.

Bulma décida donc d'aller ce reposer car elle n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Quelle que minute plus tard elle s'était endormie et fit le même rêve que la nuit précédente,

Dans la rêve !

Bulma regardas autour d'elle pour savoir ou elle était , mais elle ne vit que de la brume épaisse. Une voir répétais : Naoko Miono Tharos !Dans la brume une silhouette se forma . Bulma put voir que c'était un garçon d'une bonne taille et aux yeux rouge.

Bulma ce réveilla en sursaut et ce demande qui était le jeune homme . Elle alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le souper car il était 17 heure . Quand tout à coups une vitre éclata et un jeune homme apparu. Il se tourna vers Bulma et vit qu'elle avait eu peur .

Inconnu : Je suis désole de vous avoir fait peur et d'avoir brisé votre vitre .

Bulma regarda l'homme , il Avais le cheveux long et rouge , ses yeux était de la même couleur que ses cheveux et il portais un t-shirt blanc avec une loque veste rouge eu de pantalon demi blanc .

Bul : Qui êtes –vous?

Inconnu : Je m'appelle Zélos et je suis là pour toi dragon d'or!

_c'est court__ je sais mais j'ai pas eu bc de tempsà moi mais je vous promet de mettre un autre chapitre vite . Et pou le personage de Zélos si vous avez déjà jouer a **Tales of symphonia** c'est la que je l'ai pris .Si vous avez vu des fautes dite moi le s.v.p _

_merci Nakuru!_


	7. Pouvoir!

_J'ai eu bc d'inspiration donc j'ai pue écrire ce chapitre qui est plutôt comique ( enfin je pense lollll) J'espère qu vous allez aimé! ; )_

_Bonne lecture _

_Nakuru! _

Chapitre 6 : Pouvoir !

_Je m'appelle Zélos et je suis venu pour toi dragon d'or_ !

Bulma le regarda interloqué et se demanda comment il savait cela .

Bul : Qu'est que tu me veux .

Zé : Je suis là pour t'aider a contrôler tes pouvoirs .

Bul : Comment connais-tu Dragon d'or ?

Zé : J'était son meilleur ami , nous étions tout le temps ensemble et je l'aimais . Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui dire et maintenant te voilà . tu n'est peut- être pas elle mais pour moi tu es toujours ma meilleure amie et je t 'aime.

Zélos s'approcha de bulma pour l'embrasser mais il reçut un coups de poings venant de Végéta ?

Vég : Si tu ose encore la toucher tu aura affaire a moi .

Zélos : Qui es- tu ?

Bul : C'est Végéta mon mari.

Zél : Quoi ! Son …son….ma…ma…mari ! Non c'est pas vrai !

Vég : Oui et premièrement qui es- tu ?

Bul : Son nom est Zélos et il est là pour m'apprendre a contrôler mais pouvoir.

Vég : Ouin, _(Pence : Je ne L'aime pas du tout )_ Pour combien de temps tu vas être là ?

Zél : (_ avec un petit sourire en coin_) Pour longtemps !

Vég : Et tu penses être le bien venu ?

Zél : Oui !

Vég : Moi je pense pas !

Zél : Je te dis qu si.

Vég : Non !

Zél :Oui !

Vég : Non !

Zél :Ou….

Bulma les coupa .

Bula : Avez- vous fini tout le deux on dira deux enfant ._ ( C'est la première fois que je vois Végéta comme cela)_

Z et V : Mais c'est lui qui as commencé !

Bul : _(soupir_) Zélos C'est quand qu'on commence L'entraînements ?

Zélos : Tout de suite si tu veux !

Bul : Allons – y !

Vég : Je viens avec vous ( je ne vais quand même pas le laisser seul avec ma femme)

Rendu dans la salle de Gravité Zélos commença par montre a Bulma comment contrôler ses pouvoirs .

Trois heures passa et Bulma avais enfin réussi a crée une petite boule d'énergie.

Zél : C'est un début , demain je vais t'apprendre a crée un petit bouclier contre les attaques faible.

Bul : D'accord ! (_ le ventre de bulma cria famine_) Si on allaient mangé ?

V et Z : Avec plaisir !

Après avoir mangé un copieux souper bulma retourna dans la salle de gravité, pour réessayer de faire une boule d'énergie.

Zél : Tu t' habitue vite , mais ne force pas trop tu risque de t'affaiblire !

Vég entra dans la salle.

Veg : Elle n'a pas besoin de tes conseils !

Zél : Oui .

Vég : Non. Z : Oui. V : Non

Bul se fâcha ! Et une grande force de déploya D'elle

Bul : Avez –Vous Fini , Oui !

Zélos et Végéta se retournent en même temps pour voir l'énergie qui sortait du corps de Bulma .

Vég : Calme toi bulma .

Zél : Oui on va arrêter !

Bulma : Je sais pas ce qui m'as prit ! Je su……

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle s'évanoui et tout ce qu 'elle entendit c'est quelqu'un crier son nom

_Il est pt pas très long , mais est plus long que les autre . _

_Nésiter surtout pas e mes dire vos commentaire ! _

_Et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi dite le moi je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre a toutes vos question.Je voudrais aussi vous dire que les chapitres vont devenir plus intereesant et qu"il vas en avois plus car je sais déjà la suite. _

__

t que je vais faire une petit pause car j'ai bc de chose a faire mais ce n'ai po sur! 

_Je remecie aussi tout ceux qui me laisse des review et qui laise ma fanfic ( Je vous adore) et aussi mes amies de M'aider ( vous être les best friend qu'on peu avoir) _

_Si vous voulé m'aidé ça serais avec grand plaisir que j'accerpterais ( dite moi le par review) tk c'est tou pour l'instant (je crois lol)_

_a bientôt _

_Nak_


	8. Souvenir

_Salut a tous me revoila avec un new chapitre qui est quand meme assez long . Y' é un peu fourant ( tk je croi) mais vous devriez pouvoir comprendre lol_

_une chose qu jai oublier de dire dans mes autre chapitre : les personnage ne mapartienne pas ( meme si je le voudrais)_

_bon ben bonne lecture_

Nak

Chapitre 7 : Souvenir

Bulma se réveilla et se leva avec difficulté . Elle regarda autour d'elle mais rien ne lui était familier .

Bul : Ou suis-je?

Elle entend de bruit de pas et se retourna

_Un homme passa devant elle mais il ne la vit pas. Il faisait les cents pas dans le corridor quand une autre personne arriva._

_Personne : Calmez-vous Sir_

_Homme : Me Calmer ! Comment voulez- vous que je me calme quand ma femme souffre dans la pièce d'à côté ?_

_Per : C'est bientôt terminer . Le bébé est presque sorti ._

_Un autre homme sorti dans la pièce en question et dit à l'homme qu'il pouvait entrer._

_Bulma le suivit intriguer._

_Dans la pièce il y avait un femme en suer coucher sur un lit avec un bébé dans les bras . Quand elle vit l'homme elle lui dit de s'approcher._

_Femme : Andrew je te présente ta petite fille Bulma._

_Bulma sursauta en entendant ce nom **bulma**. Elle se demanda ce qui ce passait quand la pièce ce mit a tournée . Bulma Tomba par terre et remarqua qu'elle avait changer de pièce ._

_Dans celle-ci il y avait un petite fille de 5 ans qui pleurait sur une personne allongé dans le lit ._

_Petite F : Ne meurent pas papa je t'en supplie_

_Homme : Ma chéri prend soin de toi et de ta mère et soie heureuse ._

_P: Ne dit pas ça , tu vas t'en sortir ._

_H : Non pas cette fois , Je voudrais te donner qu'elle que chose avant de mourir._

_L'homme sortit un collier de sa poche et lui donna à la petite fille . Bulma se pencha pour le voir et eu un petit cri . Le collier était en forme de dragon or avec des perle bleu pour les yeux . La petite fille n'était nul autre que dragon d'or et Tout ce que bulma voyait était des souvenir de son passer. Deux personnes entre dans la pièce . La première était Zélos et la deuxième un jeune fille._

_Zé : Bul ça va aller ?_

_En entendant son mon la jeune fille ce retourna pour regarde ses deux meilleurs amis ._

_Bul : Je ……je...papa non (elle éclate en sanglot dans les bras de Zélos) PAPA!_

_Jeune Fille : Bul tout vas bien aller tu vas voir et on est là pour toi !_

_Zél : Sheena à raison calme toi._

_Bul : Oui . merci les amis je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous_

_Shee : Tu ferais dur ! ( elle voie le collier) C'est quoi ce collier ?_

_Bul : C'est mon père qui me l' as donner._

_Shee : Il est vraiment beau .Un dragon d'or !_

_Bul : Dragon d'or …. J'aime ça , Je voudrais que vous me surnommer comme cela S'il vous plait ._

_Shee et Zél : heu…..d'ac._

_Bulma souri en voyant cette scène et remarqua que la pièce tourbillonna de nouveau._

_Cette foi s elle était dans une grande pièce ou il y avait beaucoup de monde habiller pour un bal ._

_Vallet : Silence je vous prit… Veuillez accueillir sa majesté la princesse Dragon d'or !_

_Les portes s'ouvrirent et Bulma pus voir une jeune fille de 15 ans entré dans la salle ._

_Dragon d'or descendit les escaliers et alla voir sa mère_

_Sacha : Ma chéri tu est magnifique ._

_Dra : Merci mère !_

_Sacha : Au fait je te présente le prince Seiya de Atem ._

_Un beau jeune homme arriva et dragon d'or eu le souffle couper se fut le coup de foudre pour les deux ._

_Bulma reconnut en lui le garçon qui l'avais attaque il y a quelque temps._

_Le bal passa vite et Bulma put voir comme les des amoureux s'était connut . Lapièce recommença à tourne et le décor changea à nouveau._

_Dragon d'or et ses deux meilleur amis était dehors car ceux –ci devaient partir sur le champs pour le planète Blizzard . Après avoir dit au revoir a ses amis dragon d'or retourna a l'intérieur. Une journée passa et Dragon d'or était de nouveaux dehors mais cette fois ci avec Seiya . Une grand explosion retentie et les deux tourtereaux alla voir ce que c'était . Un homme noir sorti d'un nuage de brouillard et lança une attaque sur dragon d'or ! Seiya se précipita vers elle et l 'aida a ce relever . L'homme avait mit ses mains dans les air et on pouvais voir une boule noir ce formé entre celle-ci. Tout les habitant de la planète tombaient par terre sauf… Dragon d'or. Celle-ci se dirigea vers l'homme mais fut stopper par …….. Seiya . Tout ses amis a sa famille s'attaquaient a elle et Dragon d'or fut obliger d'allé ce cacher les jours passaient et Bulma voyait comme dragon d'or c'était débrouiller pour survivre. Un jours elle vit la princesse allé s'attaqua a l'homme mais elle c'était fait stopper par Seiya ,_

_Dra : Seiya ôte- toi de mon chemin je ne veux pas te blessé._

_Seiya : Moi oui !_

_Il s'élança vers elle et l'attaqua , Dragon d'or ne voulant pas blessé son amour le laissait faire et fut tuer ._

_Bulma hurla son nom et la vit jeté un sort a Seiya._

_Seiya : Salope . Tu vas me payer ça !_

_Homme : Calme toi Seiya son sort ne marche que si elle meurent mais elle n'est pas morte._

_Seiya : Mais oui je viens de la tuer._

_Homme : Non elle C'est réincarné ._

_Seiya : Comment savez vous cela !_

_Homme : Je sais toujours tout ._

_Bulma comprit enfin tout l'histoire mais était décourager de voir les pouvoir de l ' homme qui était sans aucun doute son ennemie._

Capsule corp.

Végéta avais emmener Bulma dans son lit. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que celle-ci était inconsciente et Végéta ce faisait énormément de soucie .

Vég : Bulma réveille toi je t'en prit . Bulma !

Aucune réponse .Il alla sortir de la chambre quand bulma commença a bouger. Elle ouvrit les yeux et Végéta ce précipita vers elle .

Vég : Bulma ! Comment te sens tu ?

Bul : Bien mai j'ai fait un rêve ……..

Elle ne put finir ça phrase car une explosion retentit

_Hihihi ! Pis comment trouver vous cela . Le prochain chapitre devrais arriver la semaine prochain pcq jsuis po la cette semaine . _

MysticGohan ssj: chui conten que tu aimes cela et jespere que tu vas continuer de la lire ! 

catherine and marian: Merci. Ben la voila pis jespere que vous allez pas me tuer si je vous dis que je vais pt larreter

thoru0509: Ta review me fais bc plaisir .jespere quetu avas pas me tuer si jete disque je vais pt larreter

_Bon ben voila au prochain chapitre _

_Bisou Nakuru_


	9. Second Attaque

_Me revoila encore pour un autre chapitre que n'est pas très long mais qu"il faut lire! ; ) !_

_Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre la semaine dernière comme je vous avais dit mais j'ai eu quelqu'un problème Familiaux: ( ! Tk j'esque vous allez aimé ce chapitre , mais vou allez pt pas aimé comment je le fini hihihi! _

_Je voudrais dire un trés gros merci à: _MysticGohan ssj , catherine and marian thoru0509 badbadmaryet tous les autre pour vos review . C'est grâce a vous si je continue et que je lâche pas( finalement)

Bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 8: Second attaque! _

Bul :bien mais, J'ai fait un rêve……..

_Elle ne put finir ça phrase car une grand explosion retentit_ .

Bul : Qu'est qui ce passe ?

Veg : Je sais pas mais cela ne m'inspire rien de bon !

Ils sortent de la chambre pour allé voir ce qui ce passait. Arriver dans le salon ils voient que Zélos et Trunk se battent contre les même personne qui les ont attaqué la dernière fois. En voyant Bulma et Végéta entre dans la pièce quelque méchants les attaque. Trois hommes arrive et Arrête le combat.

Seiya : Tien , tien Zélos ! Je suis content de te revoir !

Zél : Je voudrais en dire de même Seiya, mais moi je ne suis pas un menteur !

Seiya se jète sur lui et lui donne un bon coup dans le ventre.

Seiya : Tu es de nouveau avec la fill que tu aime.

Zél : De quoi tu parle ?

Seiya : Ne joue pas les innocent je sais bien que tu l'aime ! Tu lui tournais autour quand j'était fiancé a elle et maintenant tu crois que tu peux l'avoir ? Tu te met le doit dans l 'œil car dans peu de temps elle sera morte !

Zél : Je ne parierais pas là dessus Seiya . Elle est plus forte que tu le crois !

Seiya : Avant peut-être mais maintenant je ne crois pas !

Il lui donne un coup de pied dans le visage et S'élance vers Bulma. Végéta essai da l 'arrêter mais une autre personne lui saute dessus !

Végéta se battait contre Taiki mais celui ci étais plus fort que lui . Végéta faisait de son mieux pour rester debout mais son adversaire lui donna un coup dans le ventre en Végéta tomba par terre.

Taiki : Adieu !

Il essaya de lui donner un coup mais Végéta l'esquiva avec difficulté !

Vég : tu saura qu'on ne bat pas le prince dans saiyain aussi facilement .

Ils recommencent à se battre mais Végéta avais beaucoup da la misère a rester concentré car il voyait que ses enfant étais en difficulté ! Trunk quand à lui se battait contre Yaten . Il essayait dans protéger sa sœur et Zélos qui était inconscient . son adversaire était beaucoup plus fort que lui mais trunk S'efforçait a rester debout , mais il fut plaquer sur le sol. Végéta vit que son fil avait des problème et donna un coup à Taiki pour pouvoir allé l'aider ! Il frappa Yaten et Trunk put se lever .Bra que était pas loin de là essayait de réveiller Zélos , vit Taiki et Yaten se relever elle cria pour avertir son père mais il était trop tard elle voulu se lever pour allé les aider bien qu'elle ne soit pas très forte mais elle fut stopper par les guerrier qui les avait attaquer plus tôt .Ba se défendit du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais ellle ne dura pas longtemps . Entre temps Taiki et Yaten avaient réussi à plaquer Végéta et Trunk au sol pour que ceux-ci voient Bulma mourir.

Pendnat ce temps ,ne bataille acharné se passe entre Bulma et Seiya ! Coups de poings, coups de pieds , aucun des deux réussi a avoir le dessus , Bulma vit que son mari et ses enfant était paquer au sol ce qui eu pour effet de la déconcentré . Seiya eu le temps de préparé une boule d'énergie !

Vég : Bulma ! Attention !

Bulma se retourne et crée un boucler d'energie pour stopper la boule , mais elle est propulsé sur un mur . Seiya s'élance de nouveau sur elle pour lui donner le coups final et ……

_Et la suite dans le prochain chapitre hihihihihihihihi! qui arivera bientôt ! Que vas tu"il arriver a Bulma? Ben vous le saurez dans pas long , mais je suis usr que vous ne vous attendez même pas à ce que va suivre . Et bien à la prochain _

_x-Bisou -x Nakuru_


	10. Sheena!

_Salut à tous me revoilà avec un nouveaux chapitre . Que j'espère vous aller aimé ( sinon a koi ça sert de le publier loll) je vais essayer d'en publier un autre d'ici jeudi ( j'ai bien dit essayer) J'esper que vous passer un bonne semaine de lache et que vous en profiter au max _

_Je veux remecier tous ce qui m'on evoyer dans review àa me fais du bien de voi qui il a du monde qui aime ma fanfic !_

_pour ta question_

Chapitre 9: Sheena!

Seiya s'élance de nouveau sur elle pour lui donne le coups final et…….

Bulma vit une ombre se mettre entre elle et Seiya ce qui stoppa l'attaque. Seiya ce tourna vers l'ombre .

Seiya : Q'est qu… TOI !

Personne : Salut Seiya content de me revoir ?

Seiya : Tu trouve toujour le moyen de te mettre dans mes jambes !

Per : Je sais je suis incorrigible.

Seiya : Mais cette fois-ci tu ne vas pas t'wn sortir !

Il essaya de lui donner un coups mais la personne l'esquiva et lui donna un coups dans le ventre.

Per : Q'est que tu disais ! Que j'allais pas m'en sortir ! Je crois qu'entre toi et moi tu es celui que a le plus de problème Seiya car croit le ou non je suis plus forte que toi

Seiya : Peut- être pour l'instant , mais la prochain fois je serai le plus fort et là on verra que de nous deux gagnera !

Sur ce il disparu suivit de Yaten et Taiki ce qui libéra Trunk et Végéta.

Bulma ce releva et regarda la personne qui l'avais sauver. Il s'agissait d'une fille au cheveux court mauve foncé attache en queue de cheval elle était de taille moyenne aux yeux mauve . Elle portait un veste qui lui arrivai au hanche mauve avec un t-shirt blanc des pantalon noir et elle avais dans gang mauve qui lui couvrait tout les avant-bras .

Bul : Qui es-tu ?

Fille : Je M'appelle……..

Zélos ce réveille et voit la jeune fille .

Z : Sheena ? C'est toi ?

S : Zélos ! Je suis contente de te voir !

Zélos s'approche de Sheena et la sert dans ses bras .

Bul : Son nom me dit qu'elle que chose .. Mais ou j'ai pu bien l'attendre ? Ah oui je me rappelle ..

Flash back : 

Zé : Bul ça va aller ?

En entendant son mon la jeune fille ce retourna pour regarde ses deux meilleurs amis .

Bul : Je ……je...papa non (elle éclate en sanglot dans les bras de Zélos) PAPA!

Jeune Fille : Bul tout vas bien aller tu vas voir et on est là pour toi !

Zél : Sheena à raison calme toi.

Fin du Flash back.

Bul : Elle était dans mon rêve …

Végéta (qui n' était pas loin de là ) : Quel rêve ?

Bul : Celui que j'ai fais quand je me suis évanouie.

Zél : Il parlait de quoi ?

Bul : J'ai vue quelque moment de la vie de dragon d'or !

She : Lesquelles ?

Bul : Sa naissance , la jour ou elle a reçu son collier à la mort de son père c'est lui qui lui as donner , le bal ou elle a rencontre Seiya . Le jour ou ses amis plus précisément vous deux êtes parti sur une autre planète , le jour ou la catastrophe est arriver et le jour de sa mort.

Zél : Donc tu te souviens de tout !

Bul : oui, mais à la fin de mon rêve j'ai vue un homme noir qui parlait à seiya , je me suis senti bizarre et je voudrais savoir si vous saviez qui était cet homme ?

She : Ganondof !

Veg : Qui c'est lui ?

Zél : C'est celui contre qui bulma vas devoir ce battre , il est vraiment fort.

She : tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de pratiquer car face à la force que Seiya la force de Ganondof est cent fois pire.

Veg : (cela ne me dit rien de bon) et toi qui es tu ?

Sheena : comme vous devez le savoir je m'appelle Sheena , J'était la meilleure amie de Dragon d'or , mais j ' était aussi sa gardienne . Mon rôle était de la protège mais aussi de l'entraîner et de l »aider a étudier, je lui avait appris tout ce quelle savais , Dragon d'or était comme une sœur pour moi . Bulma tu N'est peut-être pas elle mais elle est toi et si tu me le permet je voudrais devenir ta gardienne .

Bul : Ben ….heu ... si ça peut te faire plaisir , aucun problème!

She : Super , si on commençait l'entraînement ?

Bul : D'accord ! Tu viens Zélos ?

Zél : Oui !

Bul : Allons dans la salle da gravité !

Elle alla pour partir quand elle remarqua que presque tout ça maison était détruite

Bul : Finalement je crois que ça devra attendre a plus tard……

Les autres partent à rire et tout le monde commence à ranger la maison . après plusieurs heure de travail et un bon repas Bulma sheena et Zélos se rendre dans la salle de gravité pour enfin commencer l 'entraînement.

_jsai que sais po long mais ce tout ce qui m'est venu a l'espri pour l'intant mais ne vous inquieter pas plus ca va aller plus les chapitre vont etre long et pour finir je veux vous dire qu'il va avoir une suite a ma fanfic ( meme si ce po pour tout suite) tk laisse moi des review svp car plus il y a de review plusça me donne le gout écrire hihih _

_gros bisou nakuru_


	11. Entranainement

_Me revoilà après une longue absence dont je m'exuse ( j'ai eu des prob ak mon ordi lolll) Jespere que vs allez aimé ce chapitre ci et je vous promet qun autre chapitre va arriver bientot._

_peti mot: les person ne sont pas a moi ( jai demander a ma mere quelle me les achete mes elle na po voulu snif snif)loll_

_Bonne lecure_

Chapitre 10 : Entraînement !

She : Concentre-toi …ne pence à rien d'autre que ton adversaire, surtout il faut que tu sentes son énergie spirituelle.

Bulma était assis par terre et écoutaient attentivement ce que Sheena lui disait. Elle concentrait du mieux quelle pouvait sur Zélos mais ça n'était pas facile.

She : Maintenant Zélos va te donner un coup pour voir si tu sens bien son énergie spirituelle. Prête ? Go !

Zélos lui donna un coups mais Bulma l'arrêta avec les yeux fermer.

She : Super ! Bon on va recommencer sauf que cette fois ci je ne vais pas t'avertir !

Bulma restait sur ses gardes mais elle ne se déconcentra pas. Zélos lui donna un autre coups mais comme l'autre Bulma le stoppa !

She : Génial, bulma tu l'as eu. Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès. Cela fait a peine trois jours que je suis la que tu réussis déjà a ressentir l'énergie spirituelle.

Bul : Merci, mais il faut dire que tu es une prof extra !

Shee : Je sais ! Il faut dire que tu avais Zélos avant moi … et Zélos lui n'est pas très bon.

Zé : Hééé !Tu sauras que sens moi elle sera morte car elle n'aurait pas apprit a faire un bouclier !

Shee : bon je reconnais que tu as raison ! Pour une fois.

Bulma : Je veux pas vous déranger mais est-qu'on peu continuer !

Shee : Oui, désoler ! Bon je vais t'apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs spirituels.

Bulma : D'accord !

Sheena dit à bulma de s'asseoir par terre et de ce concentré.

Shee : Bon, ferme tes yeux et reste calme et laisse tes pouvoirs d'envahie, mais il faut que tu garde le contrôle. Il faut que entre en harmonie avec eux !

Bulma fit ce qu'elle dit et son collier commença à briller. La lumière devient de plus en plus forte. Bulma vit en dragon et il fusionna avec elle. Quand bulma ouvrit les yeux elle était allonger par terre. Sheena l'aida à ce relevé et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Bulma lui raconta ce qui c'était passer et vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son amie.

Shee : C'est génial ! Tu as fusionné avec le dragon de ton collier. Maintenant tes pouvoirs vont être énormes et tu vas pouvoir les contrôler !

Bulma : Vraiment ! Super !

Sheena passa toute l'après-midi a montré des magies a bulma pour quelle soit prête à combattre Ganondof.

Le soir même après le souper bulma retourna dans la salle d'entraînement pour continuer à se pratiquer. La porte s'ouvrit et Sheena rentra dans la salle.

Shee : Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès aujourd'hui ! Je suis fière de toi !

Bulma se retourna pour la regarder.

Bulma : Merci mais je n'y serais jamais arriver sans toi !

Shee : C'est à ça que je sers ! Bon je vais te laisser t'entraîner.

Elle se retourna pour sortir mais bulma la stoppa.

Bul : Attend. Je voudrais te parler.

Shee : Je t'écoute !

Bul : Je voudrais que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur toi, Zélos et Seiya il y a quelque petite chose que je comprends pas !

Shee : Quoi ?

Bul : en premier : Pourquoi Seiya m'attaque t'il ? Il n'était pas sensé m'aimé ?

Shee : Tu vois les pouvoir de Ganon son puissant et il a réussi a enlever tout sentiment dans le cœur de Seiya. Au font de lui il t'aime toujours mais le sortilège de Ganon les empêche de ressortir !

Bul : ah bon ! J'ai une autre question ! Qu'as- tu fais toutes ces années ?

Shee : Je t'ai cherché et je me suis entraîner.

Bul : Comment as- tu fais pour me trouver ?

Shee : Grâce à l'énergie spirituelle de Zélos il m'a conduit jusqu'a toi !

Bul : Une chance ! Sinon je ne serais plus là. J'ai une dernière question.

Shee : Vas-y !

Bulma : Si seiya sait que s'il me tue le sort que je lui ai lancé dans mon ancienne vie agira sur lui pourquoi essaie-t-il de me tuer ?

Shee : Je ne peux pas te répondre, car je sais pas la réponse ! Possible que ce soit Ganon qui le force car il veut te tuer !

Bulma : Peut-être ! De toute façon je suis prête à le recevoir ! (Elle bâille) Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher !

Shee : Oui je suis d'accord avec toi !

Elles sortent de la salle pour aller ce coucher.

Quelque part sur terre

Seiya ouvrit les yeux après avoir observé Bulma et Sheena

Seiya : C'est reposez-vous les filles, vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend

Il rit d'un rire diabolique !

_Et voula_ un autre chapitre hi hihi je doit vs dire quil n en reste que 3 ou 4 '

a la procahine

Gros Bisou nakuru


	12. Enlèvement

_Il y a lonbtemps que je n'avais pas publer de chapitre et je m'en excuse : ( ! Mais je vais essayer d'aller plus vite ces_ _promis ! Dans ce chapitre y'a beaucoups d'action et j'espère que vous aller l'aimer!_

_Nakuru_

Chapitre 11 : Enlèvement !

Bulma regarda chichi surprise ! Elle venait de lui demander de l 'entraîner.

Bul : Moi… t'entraîner !

Chichi : J'ai demander à Goku , mais il n'a pas voulu car il a peur de me blesser ! S'il –te- plaît dit oui !

Bulma réfléchit :_Dans le fond pourquoi pas !_

Bul : d'accord !

Chichi lui sauta au cou

Chi : Merci, merci ,merci…..

Bul demanda a sheena si elle voulait l'aider. Celle-ci lui répondit que ça ne lui dérangeait pas !

Bulma :Il va falloir aller dans un autre endroit la salle d'entraînement est prit par Végéta et les autres !

Chichi : Allons dans les montagness ont sera tranquille là-bas !

Bulma et sheena approuvent son idée et elles quittent la maison en volant vers les montagne Bulma transporta chichi !

Dans les montagnes

Bulma : Bon pour commencer nous allons t'apprendre à voler.

Elle lui dit de s'asseoir par terre et de fermer les yeux. Bulma s'assoie à son tour et commença à donner les instructions à chichi.

Bulma : Concentre toi ! Je vais t'aider à contrôler ton énergie vital pour que tu puisse voler. Met tes mains droite et une en avant de l'autres sens quelle se touche. Après il faut que tu te concentre. Laisse ton énergie vital t'envahie sens là en toi pour que tu puisse la contrôler.

Chichi fit ce que bulma lui disait de faire et quelques minutes plus tard une petite boule d'énergie apparut entre ses mains.

Bulma : Bravo. Tu as réussi ! Bon maintenant lève toi et concentre te énergie pour essayer de t'envoler.

Chichi se concentra comme bulma lui dit de faire . Lentement elle commença à s'envoler. Mais, elle retomba quelques secondes après !

Bulma : C'est un début ! Continu à te concentrer pour pouvoir monter plus haute et tenir plus longtemps !

Chichi réessaya et pu tenir plus longtemps ! Une heure passé chichi avait finalement réussi à bien s'envoler !

Bulma :Parfait ! Maintenant concentrons –nous sur autre chose. Je vais t'apprendre a faire de boule d'énergie et après on pratiquera le combat !D'accord ?

Chichi : Oui !

Chichi esquiva le coup que son adversaire lui donnait et commença a préparer un Kaméhaméha ! Son adversaire quand a lui préparait une autre boule d'énergie. Un foi son kaméhaméha prêt elle le lança sur son adversaire qui fit de même avec son attaque. Les deus boules d'énergie entra en collision , chichi qui voyait l'attaque de son adversaire prendre l'avantage monta son énergie pour essayer de reprendre l'avantage mais sans succès. Elle reçu l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba par terre.

Bulma se précipita vers elle pour l'aider a ce relever .

Bulma : Bravo ! tu es rendu forte. Tu as failli battre Zélos seulement après cinq heure de travail ! Bientôt tu pourras le battre et ut pourra commencer a t'entraîner avec Sheena.

Chichi : Merci, mais tout ça c'est grâce à toi !

Bulma : Mais c'est oit qui a fait tout les efforts ! Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer manger (_elle regarder sa montre_) Il vais bientôt avoir deux Saiyans affamer qui vont sortir de la salle d'entraînement ! ( _parle à chichi_) Je t'inviter à manger !

Chichi : J'accepte avec plaisir ! Mais avant ( _elle regarde ses vêtement_) Je vais passer chez moi pour me changer ! Je vous rejoint chez toi !

Bulma : D'accord !

Bulma , Sheena et Zélos par de leurs côté et Chichi part du sien !

Arriver chez elle chichi alla dans sa chambre pour ce changer . un fois qu'elle a terminer elle redescend , en entrant dans le salon chichi voient un jeune homme a beau milieux de la pièce , les bras croiser.

Chichi : Qui es tu ?

Le jeune home se retourne pour faire face a chichi !

: bulma ne ta pas parler de moi ?

Chichi : Je ne sais pas ! Dit moi ton nom !

: Je m'appelle Seiya !

chichi réfléchi : _Seiya ?ce nom ne me dit rien ! Attend oui je me rappelle ! Bulma m'avait parler D'un garçon qui l'avait attaquer il s'appelait Seiya !_

Chichi :tu est le garçon qui l'as attaquer !

Seiya : Bingo ! Et maintenant c'est à ton tour !

Chichi : Quoi ?

Elle voit Seiya ce donner un élan pour l'attaquer . Prise par surprise chichi reçoit le coups en plein fouet ! Elle se relève et l'attaque à son tour , mais malheureusement seiya bloque tout ses coups. Seiya lui donna un coups sur le nez et chichi commença a saigner !

Seiya : Tu es faible ! Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner !

Chichi : Jamais !

Elle s'élance vers lui et lui donne un bon coups dans le ventre ! Seiya se plia en deux sous la douleur, ce qui donna le temps a chichi de préparer un kaméhaméha. Surpris Seiya le prit de plein fouet ce qui déchira ses vêtements et le blessa.

Seiya :Bon fini de jouer , il est temps d'en finir !

Il disparut sous le regarde interloquer de chichi pour réapparaître en arrière d'elle ! Avant que chichi est put faire le moindre mouvement, seiya lui donna un coup sur la nuque et chichi tomba par terre inconsciente

Seiya la prit dans ses bras et disparu.

Bulma qui avait senti l'énergie spirituelle de seiya chez chichi était aller voir Goku et Suivi de Sheena, Zélos, Végéta et les autres était partis chez chichi ! Arriver là- bas ils voient la maison dévaster et un gros trou dans le mur !

Goku : chichi... CHICHI !Chichi ou est ut répond moi !

Ils entrent dans la maison et voient du sang par terre ce qui inquiéta tout le monde !

Goten : Qu'est qui c'est passer ? Maman !

Gohan commence à chercher partout pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose ! Il regarda par terre et vit un morceau de vêtement !

Gohan : Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé !

Sheena prit le morceau dans ses mains pour le voir de plus prêt !

Sheena : Ça appartient à Seiya.

Goten : Tu es sur ?

Sheena : À cent pour cent !

Trunk : Mais pourquoi aurait t'il enlevé ta mère ? Je croyais pourtant en qu'il voulait à la mienne.

Tout le monde resta silencieux à la question de Trunk. Goku qu'en ta lui bouillonnait de rage ! _Qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa femme ? Pour lui ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de retrouver ça femme. Chichi je vais te retrouver je te le promets !_

A quelqu'un par sur terre Chichi était attacher contre un mur. Elle se réveillait peu à peu !

Chichi : _mmm….. Ou suis-je !_

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qu 'elle était attacher dans un donjon ! La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme noir !

Chichi : Qui êtes- vous ?

: Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal !

Il s'approcha d'elle et se la seul chose qu 'elle vit avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance ce fut le tatouage que ornait sa joue ! Ce tatouage qui représentait les ténèbres !

_Voilà un autre chapitre de fait ! Il n'en reste plus que 3! j'espere que vous l'avez aimé! Laissé moi des review ( ce n'est pas parce que je n'y répnd pas que je ne les lis pas ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire! A le fin du dernier je vous prometsde répondre a tous vos review) _

_tk bye_

_Gros bisou Nakuru!_


	13. Contrôle!

_Et oui me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Il était temps , je suis vraiment desolé d'étre en retar mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec world et j'ai pas pu ecrire de chapitre! Je vous promet de vite en publier d'autre!_

_j'espère que vous aller aimé ce chapitre et les prochains_

_Bonne lecture _

_Nakuru_

_Chapitre 12 : Contrôles_

Kratos:Êtes- vous sur qu'elle soit sous votre contrôle maître ?

Ganon : Douterais –tu de moi Kratos ?

K : Non maître ! Pardonner –moi !

G : bon rassemble tes troupes et préparer vous au combat !

K : A vos ordre maître !

Il s'incline devant Ganondof et quitte la pièce. Après que son soldat sois sorti Ganon se tourna vers une personne qui était allonger sur le sol inconsciente. Il s'approcha d'elle et essaya de la réveiller.

Ganon :Allez debout !

Chichi : hmmmm…. Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et moi qui suis- je ?

Ganon : Je suis le Roi des ténèbres. Ganondof et toi tu est mon nouveaux soldat en chef !À partir de maintenant je suis ton maître et me dois obéissance. Prosterne toi a mes pieds !

Chichi se mets a genoux devant ganon

Chichi : je ferais telle est votre volonté mon maître !

Ganon : Bien ! Maintenant écoute –moi !

Goku faisait les cents pas dans la pièce pendant que bulma , Sheena et zélos cherchaient désespérément l'endroit ou ganon était.

Goku : Avez- vous trouver ?

Bulme : toujours pas . Sois patient on va retrouver chichi !

Goku ne répondit pas et recommença à faire le cents pas .

Quelque minute passa quand tout à coups bulma cri.

Bul : Je l'ai trouver !

Goku qui faisait toujours les cents sursauta .

G : Pour vrai ? Allons – y

Il alla pour s »envoler quand Gohan l'arrêta. Goku se tourna vers lui intriquer !

Goku : Gohan ?

Gohan :Attend p'a ! Il faudrait préparé un plant avant d'y aller.

Goku : Mais….

Bul : Gohan a raison goku , je veux aussi retrouver chichi mais il faudrait pas ce jeter

dans la gueule du loup !

Goku se posa par terre a contre cœur .

Bul : Bon quelqu'un a un plant ?

Shee : Oui moi !

Après avoir suivit Bulma pendant près d'une heure nos amis arriva à destination. Après c'être poser et cacher sheena prit la tête du groupe

Sheena : bon tout le monde ce souvient de ce qu'il a à faire ?

Autre : Oui !

Sheena donna quelque explication ils ce dirigent vers le château de ganon, Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que les ennemis les attendaient avec une surprise !

Arriver là- bas sans avoir rencontrer de soldat bulma fut surprise.

Bul : c'est bizarre.

Zél : Quoi !

Bul : On a rencontrer aucun soldat sur notre route c'est comme s'il nous …

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car végéta lui cria quelque chose..

Végéta : ATTENTION !

Bulma se tourna a temps pour attraper l'épée avec laquelle un soldat voulait la tuer . Elle se débarrassa vite fait de son ennemis pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas venu seul.

She : Que tout le monde se prépare a combatte.

Tout nos amis se met en position de combat et les ennemis foncer vers eux. Le combat comment ! Des coups proviennent de tout les côtes quelque kaméhaméha son lancé . Seul Bra et Pan avaient un peu plus de difficulté

Soldat 1 : alors les petites on essai de passer pour des grandes filles ?

Soldat 2 : Aller rejoindre maman avant d'être blesser !

Bra et Pan : Ont est pas petites !

Elles se transforme en super saiyan et font toute les deux un kaméhaméha.

Après que le dernier ennemis soit mort bulma se tourna vers ses amis

Bulma : Tout le monde va bien ?

Personne ne répondit car un nouvelle charge d'ennemis arriva.

Zélos : C'est reparti.

Mais le combat ne commença pas car un puissante aura envahi la pièce et tout les soldats mit un genoux par terre se prosternant devant la personne qui venait d'entré. Quand nos amis vit qui était cette personne ils se trouvent interloqué

: Alors content de me voir ?

z'teams : CHICHI !

chichi : Et oui ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas a ça !

avant que quelqu'un puisse bougé chichi s'élance a donna un coups de poing dans le ventre de bulma qui revola dans le murs !

Tous : BULMA !

Goku : Chichi, mais qu'est qui t'arrivent.

Chichi : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler ! J'agit comme d'habitude !

Bulma se releva sens difficulté et alla vers les autres !Chichi la regarda et alla se poser devant elle !

Chichi ; Prépare toi dragon d'or ! C'est entre toi et moi !

_a suivre.._

_et voila ! laise vos commentaire si vous voulz la siute ( J'ai beaucoups les lires ) plus que 2 chapitre! Comment ça va finir ? Chichi reviendra t'elle du bon côte? Seiya yaten et taiki aussi? Bulma sera t'elle assez forte pour batte ganongof? Bientot la suite!_

_-xxx- Nakuru_


	14. Retour à la normal et combat

_Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! ( après deux semaine )Je suis contente de ce chapitre car il est plus long que les autres ( je sais c'est un miracles lol) _

_bon pour commencé je vais répondre au review car je vous doit bien ça !_

_Merci a tout ceux qui lisent ma fanfic 9 et qui me laissent de review aussi) Je vous adorent que continuer de la lirent _

_Bon je vais vous laissé lire mon chapitre _

_bye _

_nakuru -xxx-_

Chapitre 13 :Retour a la normal et combat !

Bulma : Chichi qu'est qui te prend ? Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi.

Chichi : Je ne te donne pas le choix !

Elle se jette sur bulma que n'a pas le temps de réagir sous l'effet de la surprise. chichi lui donne un autre coups de poing dans le ventre ce qui fit plier Bulma en deux sous l 'effet de la douleur .Chichi rirent d'un rire démoniaque et voyant que bulma se relevait elle lui donna un autre coups qui eu pour effet de la projeter contre un mur. Le mur s'effondra sur bulma . Bulma se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté , elle se senti tiré vers le haut pour ce retrouver face a face avec chichi,qui la retenais pas le giler.

Chi : Alors dragon d'or on a de la misère a rester debout ?

Bul : Je sais , mais c'est plutôt difficile de tenir debout quand tu touche pas par terre !

Chi : Tu as le mots pour rire toi ! (_ elle la lâche_) Aller bat toi.

Bulma se relève avec difficulté !

Bulma :Non ! Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi chichi.

Chi : Tu es sur ?( _elle lui donner un coups dans les côtes )_

Bulma se relève de nouveau ,mais refuse toujours de ce battre.

Chi :Ce que tu peux être têtus ! Puisque c'est comme ça tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Chichi comment a la marteler de coups de poing. En voyant ça les autres essaient de l'aidé , mais il sont bloqué par un bouclier qui les enferment. Bulma reçoit un autre coups qui la fait tombé par terre a bout de force.

Chi : Ce que tu peux faire chier à la fin. Tu refuse toujours de te battre ?(_Bulma ne répond pas_) Bon ben étend donné que tu ne veux pas te battre , je vais en finir une bonne fois pour tout .Adieu Dragon d'or !

Une boule d'énergie noir commence a grossir dan sa main

Tous :BULMA !

Sheena : On ne peut pas la laisser faire !

Zélos : Mais on peut rien faire t'en qu'on ai enfermer ici.

Goku se rapproche du Bouclier que les sépare des sa femme et de sa meilleure amie et frapper D'un grand coup dessus.

G : ARRÊTE CHICHI !

Chichi se tourne vers goku

Chichi : Et qui va m'en empêcher ?Toi ?

La boule d'énergie qui entre les mains de chichi grandis encore

G : (_murmure)_ oui !

Il donne un autre coups dans le bouclier ,mais rien ne ce passent. Il continue jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse pas éclater !

L'attaque de chichi est prête et elle la lance sur bulma .

Goku et Végéta : NONNN !

Goku se met en travers de l'attaque et la reçoit de plein fouet !

Bulma : GOKU !

Gohan et Goten : PAPAA !

La fumé ce dissipe et on voie que goku et très mal en point , mais il tien toujours debout. Il commence a marcher avec difficulté vers Chichi en parlant.

Goku : Chichi arrête ! Ce n'est pas toi. La chichi que je connais ne ferais jamais du mal à ses amis ! Souvient toi qui tu es chichi , je sais que tu n'es pas complètement sous le contrôle de Ganodof. _( Il est rendu en face d'elle est met ses mains sur ses joue_) Combat contre le sort de ganon, tu es capable de le faire, tu es forte et surtout n'oublie pas un chose tes amis son toujours la pour t'aidé et Je t'aime.

Sur cette phrase il s'effondre dans ses bras inconscient.

Chichi ne réagis pas , elle en dans un sortent de transe. Combattant contre le sort.

Chi : (_pense)Tes amis son la pour t'aidé et Je t'aime_ ._ Go…ku!Gok..u.!_

Ganon: Non je perds le contrôle !

Chi : (_toujours dans ses pensé et ganon lui parle pas télépathie)_ _Ne te laisse pas avoir ! Il ment ! Tu n'as pas d'amis et il ne t'aime pas . C'est juste un ruse pour te tuer.( fin de la télépathie) Une ruse ? Qui je dois croire…Je ne sais plus . Et Je t'aime… Je t'aime… t'aime !Goku…. Mon mari…Celui que j'aime ..GOKU_

Chichi se réveille de sa transe et un aura noir sort de son corps. Elle Tombent aussi dans l'inconscience tenant toujours goku dans ses bras.

Bulma se relève aidé par végéta et voit ces deux amis inconscient dans les bras de Gohan et Goten.

Bulma : Ils vont Bien ?

Gohan :Oui ils sont seulement inconscient.

Trunks : Au fait tien Maman (_ il lui tend un senzu_ ) Tu vas aller mieux comme ça !

Bul : Merci(_elle avale le senzu_) Haa ça fait du bien.

Sheena : Qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ?

Zélos : Je cois que le mieux serai de rentré pour l'instant !Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les autres hoche la tête positivement ! Mais avant même qu'ils puissent faire un mouvement , Seiya , Yaten et Taiki se mettent devant eux.

Taiki : Vous allez pas déjà partir.

Yaten : Le maître n'a pas fini avec vous !

Seiya : Mais avant on a un petit compte à régler.

Bulma : Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Sheena , Zélos vous venez !

S et Z : Avec plaisir !

_Zélos contre Taiki_

_Sheena contre Yaten_

_Bulma contre Seiya_.

Taiki donne viens pour donné un coups de poing dans la face a zélos mais celui-ci l'arrête avec son bras. Les coups commence à venir de tout les côtés . Le combat est sérieux mais taiki prend les devant enfin c'est ce qu'il croit car zélos est plus fort qu'il le croit !Taiki prépare un boule d'énergie afin de tuer zélos, mais à sa grande surprise elle n'atteint pas sa cible mais lui revient dessus .

T : Quoi ? Oh nonnnn

Il n'a pas le temps de bouger qu'il la reçoit de plein fouet et tombe inconscient.

Sheena elle son adversaire est plus fort . Il la martel de coups sans qu'elle puissent faire quoi de ce soit et elle est en mauvaise posture. Elle essaye temps bien que mal de blessé son ennemie, mais sans succès. Et voyant son amie en difficulté Zélos va l'aidé , Il arriver derrière Yaten et lui donner un coups pour qu'il se tourne vers lui , laissant le temps à sheena de reprendre des forte et de préparer un attaque. Zélos ne tien pas longtemps contre yaten et celui-ci ce retourne vers sheena pour la fini mais reçoit à son tour une attaque d'énergie et tomba lui aussi inconscient.

Le combat entre Bulma et Seiya est plus corsés, aucun des deux n'ai capable de prendre le dessus sur l'autre .

Seiya : je vois que tu t'ai amélioré depuis notre dernier combat !

B : Et oui , cette fois tu ne m'auras pas !

Seiya : C'est ce que tu crois.

Il s'élance vers elle et lui donne des coups , mais ils son tous bloqué. Voyant la une opportunité de mettre son adversaire K.O. Bulma lui lancé un boule de feu que seiya é évité facilement.

Seiya : Pff. Pathétique ! (_ Il se tourne vers bulma pour continuer le combat, mais celle- ci est occuper a préparé une autre attaque plus puissante)._Qu'est que tu fais ?

Bulma ne répond pas mais ouvre ses yeux que son rendu mi-bleu mi-or , ça tenu change pour devenir une tenu de combat de la même couleur que ses yeux ,ses cheveux deviennent long et eux aussi de cette même couleur et son collier commence à briller.

Bulma : Il est temps que tu vois ma vrai force seiya !

Elle lance une puissante attaque qui eux pour effet de la mettre k .O.

Bulma se tourne vers ses amis qui sont ébahie.

Végéta : Bulma ?

Bulma_(dragon d'or)_ : oui ses moi ! j'ai retrouver mon aspect de dragon d'or !

Sheena : Et tu as tout ta puissance !Tu vas pouvoir battre ganon.

Gohan : Je voudrais pas vous dérangé mais , qu'est qu'on faire d'eux

En indiquant seiya ,yaten et taiki !

Zélos : On les tues !

Sheena : Oui !

Bulma(_dragon d'or)_ : Non. N'oublier pas qu'il sont sous l'effet d'un sort de ganon . On devrait les ramener avec nous pour essayer de défaire le sort !

Set Z :ouin !

Goten: On devrait peut-être les attacher au cas !

Zélos :Je m'en charge !

Il fait apparaître une corde et les attaches

Z : Voilà

Trunks: on y vas?

Bulma( _dragon d'or)_ : Pas encore ! Il me reste quelque chose à faire ! Et il s'appelle Ganondof !

: On parle de moi ?

Nos amis de tourne ver la voix.

Ganon : Surpris ?À ce que je vois vous avez battu mes esclaves ! Mais moi je ne vais pas être aussi facile ! _( il se tourne vers Bulma dragon d'or)_ Prête ?

Bulma( _dragon d'or)_ :Quand tu veux !

_àsuivre..._

_Voilà un autre chapitre de fini! Plus qu'un et la premère parti de mmon histoire est fini! Avez vous hâte de savoir qui va gagné et qu'est qui va ce passer dans la battaille final? Et bien c'est dnas le prochain chapitre! Si vous voulez avoir la suite vite laissé plein de review pour me dire si vous aimé ça ( car quand je coirt que vous aimé pas ca me decourage et jai pas le gout decrire) _

_Au fait la suite après la prochain chapitre va sapeller la légen du dragon d'or parti 2( original non lollll)_

_tk laissé des ...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !_

_Bye nakuru -xxx-_


	15. non ce n'ai pas un chapitre

Salut non ce n'ai pas un chapitre mais j'ai remarquer que mes réponse au review n'étai pas la ( il est probablement arriver un prob) bon vu qu'il ne son pas la je vais y répondre ici!

_Deborah __:milles merci pour tes reviews !Elle me font le plus grand plaisir!_

_Riri;Meci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu me disent que ma fanfic est bone que je suis une bonne auteur ( pcq franchement j'en doute!)je ne suis pas vexer ou fâchée pour la review ! Chacun a ses opinions. Mais elle aurait prit le temps d'attendre que j'aille fini elle aurais eu de surprise ! _

_MysticGohan ssj :Merci merci merci pour ta review chui contente que t'aime ma fanfic! Marian :Merci pour ta review elle me faire super plaisir! _

_catherine and marian : Contente de savoir que tu aimé autan ma fanfic et de savoir que tu n'ai pas cruelle ( car je tien a la vie ) Merci pour ta review!_

_Bon et bien désoler pour le petit problème et+ je vous adore_

Nakuru


	16. Combat Final!

_Me revola avec le dernier chapitre de la première partie de ma fic. J'espere que vous allex aimer!_

_**Réponse au review!**_

_**MysticGohan ssj :Merci bc pour ta review.Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aime ma fic , jespere que tu vas autant aimé la deuxième parti ! **_

_**Vid: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et pour te dire je ne pensait pas que c'était un crossover, car pour mon un crossover c'est une histoires ou tout les perssonnage garde leur même style(enfin a peu pres ) ce que je veux dire c'est que pour moi si c'est un crossover sheena ,zélos et kratos ferais les même chose que dans tales of symphonia! Mais bon si tu pense que c'en ai un et que je devrais le marquer et bien je vais le faire dans la 2ème parti! ok?**_

_Merci a tous ceux qui M'on envoyer dans review pour cette histoire et jespere que vous allez lire les 2ème parti! tk Bonne lecture _

**  
**

Chapitre 14 : Combat Final !

Ganon :Bon , mais avant de commencer je veux être sur qu'on ne suis pas déranger.

Une sphère dorée apparaît dans les mains de Ganon qui la lance vers nos amis. Quelque seconde après il sont tous enfermer dans un bouclier ce qui les empêche de rejoindre bulma et ganon pendant le combat.

Ganon : Maintenant on peux y aller !

Bulma lance un attaque la première mais elle esquiver pas son adversaire. Elle s'élance vers lui pour lui donné quelques coups de poing et de pied qui sont tous contré. Voyant quelle n'y arriverais pas comme ça bulma commence a concevoir un plan dans ça tête tout en continuant à assaillir sont ennemie de coups.

_Bulma(pense) : Comment je peux faire pour le tuer si je ne peux même pas le toucher ? Il faut que je trouve un moyen , mais comment ?_

Perdue dans ses pensée bulma ne voit pas le coups de ganon arriver et se retrouve pas terre

G : alors déjà fatiguer ? Moi qui croyait que tu était plus forte.

Bulma se relève sans difficulté et recommence a attaquer ganondof.

_B (pensé) :je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Je ne vais réussir qu'a m'épuiser !_

Bulma donne un coups à ganon qui est bloquer . Il attrape son bras et l'envoie tête première dans un mur.

Ganon : Je commence à être fatiguer de toi .Je crois que je vais en fini !

_Pendant ce temps dans le bouclier_

Veg : NON. bulma!

Sheena : Qu'est qu'on peux faire pour empêcher ça ?

Zélos : Premièrement il faudrait réussir a brisé ce bouclier.

Gohan : Je crois que si on met nos force ensemble on pourrait le brisé !

Tous : D'accord !

Gohan ,goten ,trunk ,bra ,pan et Végéta font un kaméhaméha pendant que sheen et zélos envoie une autre attaque.

Après quelques minutes ils décident d'abandonner voyant que leur effort étaient en vain.

Goten : Ce n'est assez puissant .

Gohan : Ils nous faudrait plus de mondes .

Voix : Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Tout le monde ce retourne vers la source de cette voix pour voir que Goku et chichi étaient réveiller.

Trunk : on peux dire que vous vous réveiller juste au bon moment.

Ils décident de réessayer mais cette fois avec Goku et chichi en plus. Le bouclier cède devant tout cette puissance et nos amis ce retrouve libre.

Ganondof s'approcha de Bulma dans le but de la tuer , mais l'explosion du bouclier le déconcentra ce qui permit a Bulma de lui donner un coups de pied qui l'envoya par terre.

Végéta et les autres vain pour aller voir bulma , mais ils sont stopper pas Ganon.

Ganon : Vous avez réussi à détruire mon bouclier ! Vraiment impressionnant, mais je ne croit pas que ça change quelque chose…

Ganon commence à se concentré pour faire un attaque

G : … J'aurais du vous mettre hors service plus tôt !

L'attaque de ganondof est prête et une grande explosion ce fait. Quand la fumée retombe ,bulma voit que tout c'est amis sont par terre inconscients.

Ganon : Cette fois personne ne m'arrêtera !

Il s'élancent en préparant une autre attaque.

_Bulma : (pense)Bon cette fois c'est la fin. Mes amis je suis désoler , je ne suis pas assez forte ._

_Voix : Ne dit pas ça !_

_B :humm. Qui as dit ça?_

_Voix : tu ne peux pas abandonner, il y a trop de monde qui compte sur toi_

_B : Tu as raison ! Tout mes amis et ma famille compte sur moi . Je ne peux pas les décevoir, mais je suis pas assez puissante pour le combatte._

_Voix : Ton collier, utilise ton collier !_

_B :Mon collier ?_

_Voix : Oui. Il a la force de tuer ganon !_

_B : Mais je ne sais pas comment il marche.._

_Voix :_ _Moi je le sais. Répète après moi_ _**: Collier qui détient la force du dragon d'or , vient à moi ,confer moi tes pouvoirs et permet moi de défier mon ennemi. Je te l'ordonne !**_

_B : **Collier qui détient la force du dragon d'or , vient à moi ,confer moi tes pouvoirs et permet moi de défier mon ennemi. Je te l'ordonne !**_

Le collier de bulma commence a briller d'une lueur bleu/or et un dragon apparaît. Du vent commence à souffler de plus en plus fort , tellement fort que ganondof commence à avoir de le misère a tenir en place et le dragon lance son attaque en crachant du feu. L'attaque atteint ganondof de plein fouet qui disparaît dans l'épais nuage de fumée. Satisfait le dragon sens va et bulma tombe par terre inconsciente !

Bulma se réveil lentement bientôt suivit de tout le monde.

Sheena : C'est fini ?

Zélos : Je crois que oui ! N'est pas ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers bulma

Bulma : Oui, C'est fini ! Nous avons gagner.

Tout le monde saute de joie à cette nouvelle.

: Si jetait vous je ne saute pas de joie aussi vite.

Bulma : Non c'est pas possible ! Ganondof !

Ganon : et oui ! Tu ne croyais pas me battre aussi facilement. Cette fois tu va mourir !

Il s'élance vers bulma et commence et la martel de coups de poings et de pieds. Bulma n'as plus la force de réagir car elle n'as plus de force après l'attaque de tantôt. Ganon prépare sont attaque la plus puissante.

Ganon : C'est fini ! Tu vas mourir. Adieu

Il lance son attaque et bulma la reçois en pleine figure.

Tous : NONNNNN

Végéta : BULMAAAA ! NONNNN !

Bulma tomba par terre morte.

_Fin de la première partie_

_Et oui c'est fini! Ne me tuer pas mais je trouvais ce bien de finir comme ça ! je vais bientôt mettre la deuxième parti! Tk laissé des REVIEW please:p ._

_Bisou a la prochaine_

_Nakuru Akizawa_


End file.
